Recordando
by pichonita15
Summary: Podemos decir que contaremos nuestra historia dentro de un punto muy interesante que te parece Nadeshiko y Hien? le gustaria? mal summary :((


Hola bueno donde empezar, tengo 15 recien cumplidos, bueno hace un mes, me gustaria que acepeten comentarles de mi vida en personal, asi nos podamos entender, mi nombre lo mantendremos en secreto que les parece, me gustaria internar escribir una historia que capte las mentes de todos, pero para eso necesito su ayuda, voy a intentar escribir algo de acuerdo a eso espero que dejen sus comentarios, para saber si les gusta o no, si quieren me pueden decir ideas... SOLO SI QUIEREN,aunque no me vendria mal un poco de su ayudaa, que dicen.. bueno esta historia empieza maso menos asi...  
Espero que le guste AJ

-Papa te extra o... Se podira decir que era una hermoso lugar, muy verde, la paz reinaba en el lugar, pero no... Ese lugra era el tipico lugar en donde descansaba una persona, alli estaba mi papa, el mejor hombre que pudo haber existido, no entiendo como pudo ocultarme esto...por eso el esta aqui.. si me lo ubiera dicho seguro que estaria disfrutando con nosotros, por cierto estaba en un CEMENTERIO; junto a una de las personas mas especiales para mi.  
Si podre ser despitada, disculepen mis modales, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 21 a os,soy la tipica ni ita por asi decir,o bueno eso me dicen, vamos por mis caracteriticas fisicas, no soy alta, tampoco bajita, NORMAL esa estatura, tengo el cabello casta o con reflejos dorados heradado de mi padre, ojos verdes esmeraldas cortesia de mi madre, y bueno eso de la parte de curvas estoy normal, no me gustaria entrar en detalle por que me siento incomoda, me entienden no? Soy timida...  
Les voy a contar un secreto...voy a ser MAMA! se preguntaran quien es el padre, el padre es el padre... mentira su nombre es Shaoran Li, un gran empresario, cuando lo conoci era muy frio, distante, casi podia decir que no tenia amigos, pero no en un momento que necesite ayuda estaba el... como un caballero con su gran armadura de plata montado en un caballo blanco..mucha fanatasia no? El simplemete es bello, cabello casta o algo rebelde, bueno muy rebelde, unos ojos que te ipnotizan color ambar, te podrias pasar horas mirando sus ojos, te perdias..esos ojos eran el reflejo de su corazon, tan llenos de paz, alegria, pero ahora con un poco de melancolia... bueno dejemos la trsitesa de lado, en que estaba? a si... bueno no tenia de que quejarme tenia cuerpo de adonis, por asi decir, simplemente bello-  
Saliendo del tema de donde estabamos... mi GRAN PREGUNTA en estos momentos es como se lo digoo ? le caera bien la idea de ser papa en esta edad? Ohhh siento que me llaman, nos veremos despuess...  
-Amor creo que te hara mal estar aqui por mucho tiempo.. hace mucho frio y esta empezando a hecer mas frioo...-dijo un hombre imponente vestido con una traje negro, repondia al nombre de Shaoran Li -Claro nos hara mal- dije en forma de susurro...espero que no halla escuchadoo por favorr NOO!  
-Sakura Li podrias repetir lo que dijiste?- me dijo en forma de pregunta pero era mas una orden Estoy en el hornoooo! rayos yo y mi bocota, ahora que digoooooooo.  
-Emm bueno yoo.. ess que no see.. que me sucede - gran mentira- que dices si vamos a casa me hace frio.. uhh que frio que empezo a hacer...uhiiii vamos Shao hace mucho frio- le dige levantadome de una lapida que decia- Fujitaka Kinomoto triste tu partida pero nos volveremos a ver te extra are por siempre Papa..  
Tu hija

-Shao corre hace frioo..vamossss!- le dije empezando a correrr- Atrapame Xiao Lang Li- el odiaba que le diga asi, hasi que lo aproveche, cuando llegemos a casa le tirare la bomba de naticia que tengo espero tener suerteee!  
-Sakuraaaa te dije una y mil veces que no me gusta que me llamen asii! Peque a espera que te atrapee- no entiedo como las mujeres pueden correr con esos tacos, esperen Sakura sin TACOS? que pasa aqui? el mundo se volvio loco?- pensaba cierto casta o mientras corrias detras de una divertida casta a.  
Cuando por fin llegue al auto senti que recupere el aliento, creo que nada de correr por los proximos 6 meses...se esta acercando... llego.  
-Eres traviesa no?- me decia Shaoran con su bella sonrisa de galan matador -Claro que no, solo que queria llegar antes..-dije mientras le robaba un peque ito beso, me miraba raro como si fuese que sabia que tenia que decirle algo -oye Sakura.. vos te sentis bien? te noto diferente, otra cosa que me llamo la antencion fue que no te pusiste tus tipicos Tacos, hay algo que me quieras decir-me dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y saliamos del estacionamiento del cementerio -no claro que no, solo es que me siento mucho mejor ahora que se que papa ya no esta sufriendo...-por una parte era verdad pero por la otra, era una gran mentira...  
-aaaaaaaa era esoo, bueno entonces vallamos a casa, que tengo mucha hambre, creo que comere por 10 personas yo solitoo, que dices sakura me cocinarias algo especial solo para mi?  
-Claro-le dije mientras miraba por la ventana, alli en las calles podia mirar a otras personas, algunas caras largas, otras contentas, solas o en pareja, de diferentes formas, hasta que pasamos por un parque, miles de peque os... jugando, gritando, madres que corrian de una lado a otro detras de sus peque os diablillos.. era viaje en auto fue en silencio creo que se dio cuenta que mientras miraba la ventanas unas traicioneras lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas, hasta me ofrecio su pa uelo, eso me hiso acordar a como nos conocimos...  
-Flor de cerezo ya llegamos...vamos baja del auto que hace frio afuera.-me dijo mietras me ayudaba a bajr del auto y me abrazaba por la espalda- vamos entremos- caminabamos despacio por el jardin hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestra ``casita que mas era una mansion, pero bueno no tengo de que quejarme... la vida da muchas vueltas,cuando menos te lo esperas veras algo maravilloso. una leccion de vida.  
Me sente en el sillon de la sala, me tuve que sostener por dos segundos por que un fuerte mareo interrumpio mis pensamientos. y fue ahi donde entendi que estaba en problemas cuando lo vi a Shaoran bajar por las escaleras con el sobre de los resultados de mis analisis que confirmaban que estabamos esperando un bebe.. tenia la miranda perdida en algun punto pero no sabia en que por que estaba en sus pensamientos.  
-Shaoran y...yo..iba a devcirtelo..pero paso lo de pap..-no pude continuar por que me abrazo, me llenaba de besos por todos lados.- Basta me haces cosquillas-le dije mientras que me reia-Shaoran el bebe...acuerdate..- y fue eso que hizo clic en el..  
-Quee? dime te hice algo malo? te sentis bienn, queres vomitar, te mareaste? te duele algo? ven te llevo a la habitacion-  
-alto ahi Jinetee, estoy embarazada no enferma, yo sola puedo subir aparte no tenia ganas de subirrr...  
- PADRES SAKURA! VAMOS A SER PADRESS! YO MAMA Y TU PAPA, BUENO AL REVEZ YO PAPA Y TU MAMA! LO PUEDES CREER QUE DENTRO DE ESTA LINDA PANSITA CRESCA UN FRUTO DE NUESTRO AMORRR.-estaba gritando de alegria queria que todo el mundo se enterara de mi felicidad...

- 5 a os despues...-

-Mama y se conocieton vos y Papa? me pregutno la peque a que respondia a nombre de Nadeshiko Li, era el retrato de su madre solo que con las caracteristicas de su padre ojos ambares cabellos casta o, como el solo que su persnalidad era mas distraifa aunque era autoritaria, -bueno peque a yo conoci a tu padre..-pero fue interrumpida por otro peque o muy parecido a su padre solo que lo delataba sus bellos ojos colos esmeraldas -Mama dice papa que la cena ya esta servida que bajemos a cenar- este i o respondia a nombre de Hien Li.  
Como espero que se hallan dado cuente estos dos peque os son mellizos, muy parecidos por fuera pero muy distntos por dentro. -Pero maaa-reclamo la peque a- me tenes que contar tu historiaa y de papa yo quiero saberr! -dijo la peque a casta a con caritas de fastidio.  
-Bueno mis peque itos a lavarse las manitos! nadeshiko si terminas toda tu cena te cuento la historia pero primero cenamos tranquilos, si? tu que dices Hien tambien queres que te cuente la historia?  
-Emm no mama, yo paso, me voy con papa- dijo mientras salia de la habitacion en donde estaban su madre y hermana.  
-es identico a ti Shaoran- dijo en un susurro...

Hola de nuevo digan que les parecio? les guto digan si quieren que cambie algo digan idea de lo que se puedan imaginar me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones, algo que no les guste, o cualquier cosa, solo digan.

Espero que sea de su agrado. AJ


End file.
